The invention relates to a 7-speed transmission for a motor vehicle, and in particular to an automated 7-speed transmission in which the engagement and the disengagement of the speeds are carried out electro-hydraulically.
A transmission of this kind is disclosed for example in DE 10 2006 016 059 B4.